A fresh start
by PariahDark
Summary: Flare is looking for a fresh start so she comes to the only person that she can think of. How will this effect Lucy and fairy tail?
1. Chapter 1

I had never expected to see the crimson haired raven tail mage known as Flare, but as I opened the door to my home after a mission with Natsu and Erza there she was just sitting on my bed wearing clothes that had seen better days with her knees curled to her chest and a sad look on her face.

"Flare? why are you in my house?" at the sound of my voice she seemed to jump a little before turning her head toward me

"Blondie, I need a fresh start."

In all of my life I had never heard a voice sound so broken and empty. I still remember what she did to me during the grand magic games a while back, in fact I still have the occasional nightmare about it. Despite the bad that she did I can still recall her injuries she got from her master or how she went out of her way to apologize at the water park. Not to mention how she saved me from the dragons before the portal was destroyed.

"Okay but why come to me? and better yet how did you know where I lived?"

"I followed blondie to this city after the games but you went on a mission before I could find your home. Eventually some men in a boat told Flare you lived here so I decided to wait until you got back."

I made a mental note to myself to have a little chat with the two men who told a complete stranger where I lived. Although knowing them they just probably thought she was a friend of mine so I couldn't be to hard on them.

"Well that explains how you found out where I lived but why come to me?"

"I did terrible things that I'm not proud of to other people and to blondie, things that haunt me at night. You're the only person I've ever saved or apologised to so I thought you could help me change." Her body shudders a little as she says this and I could tell that she was on the verge of tears so I did the only thing I could think of and grab her hand and say the following words.

"Flare if you want you could join fairy tail"

Her already watery eyes widen with concern.

"But..."

"Don't worry we're no stranger to people needing a fresh start. Who knows maybe we can even be friends."

I couldn't quite explain what happened next, it was as if the flood gates opened and all her emotions were suddenly released and she flung herself into me enveloping me in a hug and crying like a child that just had a nightmare. I didn't quite know how to handle what was happening so I just pulled her close and held on as she cried and poured out her emotions. When she finally calmed down enough and got off me I took notice of just how badly her appearance was. Her skin was paler and covered in dirt not to mention the hair she was so proud of looked noted and tangled in some places.

"Flare when was the last you ate? or bathed? or changed you clothes?"

As if she was confused by how long it had been she started to count using her fingers but I stop her after she gets past seven.

"Alright that's it before we do anything you're takeing a bath."

Not waiting for an answer I pull her up and drag her to the bathroom where I run the water while she takes her clothes off and drops them into a hamper near the door.

"Now you get clean while I start on a hot meal and find some clothes for you."

After I made sure the water was right I started to leave only to be stopped by a blushing Flare in nothing but a towel. The way she was fidgeting and looking down made something in me do back flips at how cute this moment was.

"Thank you blondie." I hear her say as I move past her and to the kitchen to start work on the cooking. I didn't have much in the way of supplies seeing as Natsu and Happy had raided my fridge before we had left on the mission. So with whatever I had left I put into a bot and made a stew out of and while that was cooking I went about trying to find some clothes that would fit her, after searching through my closet for a few minutes finally settled on a red frilly blouse and a black pair of pants. I had just placed them outside the door when it suddenly opened revealing a very clean and very naked Flare with a towel around her neck.

Seconds later the apartment was filled with screams as I threw the clothes into her arms and ran back to the kitchen trying my best to steady me breathing and not focus on what I had just seen.

Flare came in to the kitchen just as I was pouring the stew into her plate.

"I didn't have much to work with but I hope you like it."

After a moment of hesitating she sat down and took a small sip before gasping.

"It's good!" she said before she devoured the dish along with two more servings.

When she was finally finished we left the apartment and walked the short distance to the guild all the while she kept holding on to my hand which drew some stares from the people we passed.

"Blondie are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Flare trust me once you everyone sees you're not a threat and only want a fresh start they'll welcome you like part of the family."

A small smile formed on her face as she tightened her grip on my hand before giving me a small nod as I opened the door and nearly got hit by a rogue blast of fire. It seemed the guild had erupted into one of its famous fights caused by an argument between Natsu and Gray who were causing just the distraction we needed to slip by and head to the bar where Mira and the master were busy talking.

"Hello Lucy I didn't think you'd be in untill tomorrow seeing as you just got back from a mission." She says just as we come into view

"Hey Mira yeah I just got back but I need to talk to the master about something."

"What is it my dear?" instead of saying something I just step to the side showing a nervous Flare who had hidden behind me.

The effect was instant as all the noise died in the guild as everyone took notice.

"Why have you come here?" he asked his voice calm but with a small trace of anger.

Flare looks to me for reassurance and I give her a small nod before she turns toward the master and with one arm holding the other starts to speak.

"I came here to ask forgiveness and to hope that you can help me start fresh."

As the seconds passed after she spoke I could tell the guild was becoming tense especially Natsu who's fists were already flaming.

"If you truly wish to step away from the path you were on and start fresh then you are welcome to join fairy tail and become another one of my brats." With that the matter was settled and chaos once again returned to the guild as Mira took out the guild stamp.

"Where do you want your mark and what color do you want?"

"Red and on the back of my left hand." she states before extending her hand as the stamp was placed on her hand just as Natsu came storming over.

"No way she can just walk in her and pretend like she didn't threaten and humiliate you at the games!" he screams at her causing her to hide behind me

"Natsu calm down your scaring her!"

"I won't accept this! this is a mistake to let her join."

I was just about to slap him for his tone when the air around us was suddenly filled with an immense magic aura coming from the master.

"Watch your tone brat! we don't turn away those in need here!" he then reached up with his now giant right hand and grabbed and threw Natsu through the roof.

"Let him cool off for a few hours, now Flare will you be moving into to Fairy Hills?" Mira asks with a kind smile.

I was surprised when Flare turned to me a small blush on her face and her hands fidgeting with themselves.

"Blondie if it's okay with you do you think I could stay with you? That is until I can figure some things out."

For some reason when she asked me that I felt happy.

"Sure I don't mind, hopefully with you staying with me it will stop all the united visits to me home". Now if only Mira would stop looking between the two of us and smiling. I had a feeling that things here were about to get very chaotic


	2. Flare's first mission

So far it had been three days since Flare had joined the guild and because of that Natsu had all but stopped talking to me. Whenever I enter the guild he pretends I'm not there but he always gets angry when he sees Flare by me side. Speaking of Flare I know that she's nervous about being here but for some reason she's taken to following me around wherever I go. When I asked her about it she only said

"I feel safe when around Blondie." which did nothing more than help the rumor that Flare liked me, which was most likely started my Mira for some unknown reason. But after three days of doing nothing but relaxing at home and buying some clothes for Flare seeing as the clothes she came in were the only ones she had brought it was time to do a mission.

"Hey Flare lets go on a mission together." I say getting her attention. apparently she had found a real interest in some of my older novels and had taken every opportunity to curl up on my bed and read them.

"A mission what's that?" she asked setting down her book and looking at me.

"You know where you go and do something for someone in exchange for money. Did Raven Tail not have missions?"

I instantly regretted saying that just now remembering that any time her old guild was brought up Flare would become withdrawn and sullen untill I managed to cheer her up.

"Usually the master just told us who we needed to rob or what village was late on its protoction money and that was it."

"Well our missions are entirely different and really easy I promise."

I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was hesitant to leave a place she had deemed safe so takeing a page out of Mira's book I added some incentive.

"Tell you what if we go on a mission I'll let you wash my hair when we get back."

"Really!?" if there was one thing that Flare seemed to like more than reading my books it was messing with my hair. I didn't need to say any more to get her to go to the guild with me. As I walked my usual route along the river and as usual walking to close to the edge I ran into my two favorite boat men who as usual told me to be careful.

"Please I never fall in" as if by some twist of fate my foot hit the only puddle and I slipped and was sent hurdling into the water. I closed my eyes as I fall but the cold of the water never seemed to hit me and when I opened my eyes found my self being held up by Flare's hair.

"Blondie should really be careful" she said as she set me down. I gave her a quick hug in gratitude which left her both stunned and blushing when I pulled back.

"Thanks for the save Flare now lets head to the guild"

As we started walking I couldn't help but hear the two on the boat saying something about how nice it was that I had a girlfriend like Flare. After that arriving at the guild was a piece of cake, in fact it was rather quiet and dull which was even more unusual seeing as it's usually such a rowdy place. In fact the only people I could see in the guild were Levy who was as usual surrounded by Jet and Droy along with Cana who was busy drinking from her always present barrel. Mira was busy wiping the bar while Wendy ate a ice cream sunday.

"Flare while I go and get us a mission why don't you go talk to Mira and Wendy I mean this is your first mission and Mira can give you some advice."

She seemed a bit sad when I told her that but then again she always looks a bit sad so it was rather hard to tell with her but after a moment of looking from me to Mira nodded and walked over to the bar while I looked at the available missions.

"Let's see, Mage needed to slay evil creature, no that's a bit to much for a first mission, Mage wanted for magical demonstration at local preschool not that one either Flare can only be around four people without being nervous so I doubt a bunch of hyper kids would help." I was just about to give up when I spotted something hidden underneath one of the posters.

"Two mages needed to bodyguard nobel during train ride big reward upon completion, well that one doesn't sound to bad just guard one guy for a simple train ride." I snatch up the poster and head over to the bar where Mira was talking to red faced Flare who seemed to jump out of her chair when I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh hello Lucy I was just asking Flare some questions. Did you find something nice for her first mission?"

"Yeah a protection job that needs two mages but what kind of questions were you asking?"

I could tell something was up the way Mira looked at Flare and then to me but she just smiled and said.

"Oh nothing important just being curious is all."

"Right well Flare if you're ready we'll head over to meed with the noble the poster says to meet him at his private train car."

We head back home and pack some gear in case of emergencies and head across the town to the train station where we found a two massive guys in black suits standing in front of a posh looking series of cars.

"Hello we're here for the bodyguard job." I say as soon as we get close to the train and are stopped by the guards.

"Prove you're from a guild and show your mark."

We show them our guild symbols and are given a wide berth as one of the guards a dark skinned man wearing black sunglasses leads us through the trains.

"Sorry about earlier but one can never be to careful."

"It's okay I've seen it before" I remember growing up in the mansion surrounded by guards of all kinds.

"Now I'll be honest Mr. Rosecrest can be a handful" before he opens the last door he looks us over one last time before sighing.

"Typicaly for women like yourselves."

I was about to ask what he ment by that but before I could the door was flung open to reveal a tall blond-haired green eyed young man in an expensive suit.

"Alert the driver to leave at once I'll not wait one more minute...And why didn't you tell me we had such beautiful women on this train."

"These two mages are your body-guard sir and please be patient the train will be departing in the next five minutes."

Even though I just met him I could tell he was the poster child for the entitled nobel. The guard that had led us here was waved off as Mr. Rosecrest moved us inside his private car and set us down on a couch as he took the seat across from the two of us.

"So Mr. Rosecrest about the job"

"Please Mr. Rosecrest is my farther, please address me as Adam."

"Okay then Adam about your job what kind of trouble are you expecting."

He grabs a bottle of expensive looking wine and pours himself a drink.

"Oh just the usual bandit or thug with the dream of kidnapping and ransoming me back to my parents. My family is quite rich so this sort of thing happens far to often then I would like." He talked like he found being kidnaped was something extremely tedious.

"But don't worry I usually only get attacked by rouges as we pass the mountains so if you can defend me through that I'll give you a reward and maybe something special." He winks at me and tries to place his hand on mine but I pull back which seems to anger him but he just smiles.

"We'll guard the train car in front of this one while you just relax here. Come on Flare."

He gets up as we do and motions around the car at all the extravagance.

"Please stay here I can guarantee that this car is much more comfortable then any other."

"Be that as it may we're here to protect you and we can do that better if we form a line of protection."

When I try to take a step away he reaches out and grabs my arm.

"I insist you stay here." he says his anger showing.

However in an instant his hand is pulled back by Flare's hair.

"Don't touch Blondie!" before he can say anything Flare opens the door and pulls me through.

The minute we through the door Flare looks at the mark his hand had caused and for an instant I could see nothing but hatred in her eyes. In fact if I might not have known her for long but I could tell what she was thinking of doing to the man just a few feet away.

"Flare let it go."

"But he hurt you Blondie!" she screams as her hair starts to ignite into flames.

"Flare it's not the first time I've had to deal with someone like him. But thank you for doing what you did."

I walk her to a nearby bench and set her down before sitting beside her as she puts her flames out so not to harm me. As we were sitting something disturbing pops into my head.

"Flare I know this is sudden but tell me about yourself."

"Why?"

"Well we've been roommates for a few days and I know next to nothing about you."

She goes silent for a moment before looking back to me.

"Alright but only if you can tell me about you"

"Well alright then, where were you born?"

"I was born in Sun Village also known as the village of giants, but after a while I noticed how different I was from them and not long after I got my hair magic I left to see the world. Now your turn Blondie."

"Well I was born into a wealthy family which is why I'm so used to people like him. Anyway a few years after my mother died and my farther become to obsessed in his business I ran away and become a mage like my mother. Soon after that I met Natsu and joined Fairy Tail."

At the mention of Natsu my voice becomes laced with sadness at the thought of my good friend avoiding me. Flare seems to catch on and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Blondie it's my fault Natsu is avoiding you."

"Don't be sorry Flare I forgave you for what you did I just can't see why he can't."

"Does Blondie like Natsu?" Her question catches me off guard for a moment and as I think about it the answer comes to me like a lighting strike. I couldn't tell why but for some reason Flare's hands were fidgeting like crazy as she looked at me awaiting my answer.

"Everyone thinks that I like him and honestly... I only see him as a friend or maybe brother bt that's about it." I catch a smile on her lips but before I could ask about it the lights went out as an explosion rocked the train as the door at the front of the car was blown from its hindges as six huge men carrying battle axes came in but it wasn't untill their leader came in when I was truly surprised. For every man we saw were the same guards from before but now instead of suits they wore suits of armor

"Ladies I'd rather not hurt you but I'm afraid we've worked to hard and waited to long for the opportunity to kidnap this arrogant fool. So please step aside and this won't have to become unpleasant."

"Open gate of the Lion, Leo" with one swing of my hand and a puff of some Leo was standing before me and without me saying anything rushed forth and took two of the men out with glowing fists while three men rushed past him and raised his axes to strike flare, instead of looking panicked she just jumped back while sending her hair like two harpoons striking the men in their chests and sending one onto the wall and the other flying out the window. Loki seemed to be dealing with his enemies just fine but this fight was becoming more dangerous as the men were learing to strike and retreat so I decided to blow them away in one shot.

"Open gate of the Scorpion Scorpio!" hearing this and knowing what was next Leo jumped back behind Scorpio as he raised his giant stinger and sent a massive blast of sand into the remaining enemies knocking all but the leader out cold.

"You'll need more than sand to stop me!" he screams as he charges us axe raised.

To my surprise it was Flare who rushed forward and with her hair like spikes slashed his axe and armor as she jumped over him. He chuckled for a moment thinking nothing happened but as he took a step his axe and armor fell away in pieces before Loki delivered the last blow in the form of a glowing fist to his face sending him into the wall with the rest of his men. After that the rest of the train ride passed with no trouble and we made it to the town were the authorities were waiting to arrest the men. Not only that but Adam's parents were there to greet him when he stepped off the train.

"Now for the matter of payment for the mission" he said throwing a large bag of jewels to us but apparently that wasn't all he had to say.

"And of course a bonus for being such fine lades." Before I could stop it he leaned in and was about to kiss me when a hand grabbed the back of his head stopping him.

"Now son you wouldn't be harassing the women that saved your life now would you?" his farther said smiling like Mira did before she did something really scary

"...No" he squeaked out.

Not believing him his farther dragged him away from us while his mother placed a ticket into my hands.

"Sorry about our son, please accept this as a real bonus. It's a ticket good for two people at the Inn and hot spring we own in this town"

"Thank you" I say right as she leaves and Flare grabs my hand

"Come on Blondie"

"Flare where are we going?"

"You promised if we went on a mission I'd get to wash your hair so lets hit the inn"

I guess after all the chaos of today Flare still only wanted to mess with my hair... Not that I'm complaining.


	3. Hot springs are great

When Flare and I arrived at the inn I was taken back by how fancy and breath-taking it all was, but then again it was owned by a nobel family so this was kind of expected. What wasn't expected was that when I handed in the ticket to the old lady at the entrance, I was told that this was a ticket for a special three-day and night stay with access to the hot springs.

"Yes these tickets are usually given to people who need to relax with that special someone if you catch my drift." the old lady says while smiling at the two of us.

"Wow that's great! I haven't been to the hot springs in forever." Not waiting to hear what else she had to say I grabbed the key and Flare and headed up to the room.

As it turns it I really should have stayed and listened to the woman because when we finally reached our room it was Flare who pointed out something.

"Blondie what's that on the door?"

I followed her gaze and say a piece of paper attached to the door, when I removed it I saw a note followed by a number of services that came free with our ticket.

"Welcome to the paradise suite, we hope you and your special someone will enjoy your stay here and partake in the following activities, hot spring, full coarse meal, commemorative photo and of course a future look of your lives by our world renown physic."

As soon as I finished reading it the paper vanished in a puff of smoke as the door opened showing the room. It only took one glance at the massive bed surrounded by red and pink flowers for the awe of the hotel to wear off and my brain to kick in.

"Flare."

"Yeah Blondie?" she said after setting the stuff down on the floor.

"This is a couples retreat."

"couples retreat?" she asks like it's a alien concept

"As in where couples go to relax and have a romantic vacation."

"... So that means people think that you and I are a..." with cheeks red and her voice just above a whisper finishes her statement "couple"

"Yeah but I'm not about to pass up a chance to stay here for free."

"So what are we to do?"

"We'll play along and enjoy ourselves and then head back to the guild once we're done. So Flare for the next few days you're my girlfriend okay?" I say as I start to unpack

When I don't receive an answer I look up from my pile of clothes to see Flare red face while mumbling the word girlfriend over and over. While Flare was busy being... Flare I took the time to unpack everything and take a look at the rooms that were connected to ours. Aside from the bedroom there was a marble bathroom with a heart-shaped tub and a room with a floor to ceiling window that had a perfect view of the sunset.

"I got to hand it to these guys they really know how to do romantic. I wonder how Flare is doing?"

When I went looking for her I got confused when she wasn't in the room but after a minute I head her voice coming from the bathroom. I was just about to knock on the door when I heard something that made me pull my hand back.

"Have to tell Blondie, can't let this chance pass by."

Tell me what? Flare knew she could tell me anything, but then again Flare did seem to keep everything personal to her self. When the door started to turn I quickly retreated to the other room so not to look like I was eavesdropping and then walked in after a few seconds.

"Flare lets hit the hot spring."

"T...to..together?" She manages not able of looking up

"It's a hot spring Flare we'll be wearing towels so it's okay. Besides I still have a promise to keep" At the mention of the promise a part of her hair flies to one of the bags and pulls out a sack filled with all kinds of products and brushes. I led her by the hand to the hot spring that had been reserved for the two of us only to be stopped by the same old lady from before.

"Welcome you two, I hope you two will enjoy our special paradise spring."

"what makes it special?"

Instead of answering the lady just smirks as she walks down the hall we came in. So keeping in mind what she had said we ventured inside where we deposited our clothes into baskets and grabbed our towels before steeping into a beautiful stone hot spring with light pink water.

I didn't even wait before I wadded into the water and let the hot water relax me, Flare on the other hand was standing on the edge holding her towel.

"Is it really okay Blondie?"

A small part of me found it cute that Flare was so timid even though I had already said it was okay.

"Flare for the last time it's okay, now get in here and enjoy the water."

At my okay she took a few steps in before wading her way to me. As we enjoyed the water I couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about earlier, but I knew she would tell me when she was ready so untill then I would just sit here and enjoy the water. Although for some reason I was feeling kind of strange, not bad but I feeling very hot and my head was starting to spin.

"Flare are you okay?"

No response.

"Flare how you feeling?"

Still no response...in fact she didn't even seem to be moving. So I gave her a gentle nudge which caused her to fall face forward into the water. In a moment of panic I lifter her head to find her eyes spinning.

"That's it we've been in her far to long." using both hands I drag her out of the water and onto the stone where after a few minutes she sits up and holds her head.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine blondie just feeling a bit strange is all."

"Good because you still have to wash my hair" It only took two minutes to regret my decision for I found out that not does she love to was hair, but she also loves to run her hands through it for fun.

Though after nearly ten minutes of scrubbing and me wriggling around I was feeling hotter than before and Flare pressing her body against mine wasn't helping.

"Blondie really has nice hair, I could do this forever."

"I know you could but I do need to wash the rest of my body"

I knew that if I didn't stop her now she wouldn't let go of my hair. Plus all the skin contact was really making my skin tingle.

"Yeah okay Blondie." Luckily even though her desire to mess with my hair was strong, her timidness was even stronger but as she pulled back my skin seemed to burn at the loss of her touch. So I decided to do something about it.

"On second thought Flare if you want you could... wash my back for me that is if you want."

I'm not quite sure how to describe what happened next, only that as we scrubbed each other we seemed to grow not only closer but physically but somehow whenever we made skin contact we felt connected. Soon I found myself inches way from her face the idea of washing ourselves forgotten as we now just held each other and felt the warmth of one another.

"Blondie..."

"Flare..."

We soon found or lips pressing against each other in a passionate kiss as all the sensation left our bodies as we explored each other.

I honestly don't remember when we got out of the spring or quite frankly how we got back to room but somehow wound up in bed cuddled up against each other. And even though my head was still spinning I could still Flare laying next to me hands wrapped around my waist with a smile.

"Blondie is warm" she says as she snuggled deeper.

I'd talk to her about this later now I was looking at the note on the table beside the bed.

"Hope you have enjoyed the paradise hot spring guaranteed to increase the bonds due to the water laced with love crystals."

So that's why the old lady was smirking... Wait I kissed Flare last night.


	4. A glimpse of the future

My first kiss... was Flare. Those words just kept replaying in my mind all morning. And to make it worse I'm pretty sure we did some naughty things in the hot springs and in the bed but I have little to no memories after the kiss. While I was worrying about what happened Flare seemed to be sad and withdrawn, as she went about combing her hair.

My mind just couldn't comprehend what was going on now. I mean Flare had woken shortly after I had but instead of freaking out like I thought she would. Instead of screaming in panic she started crying as she apologized and got out of the bed. I didn't see her for a while which worried me, but when she got back she seemed to be in the mood she was in now. Although every time I tried to talk to her about last night she would become upset and start crying which made me feel bad making me drop the subject and hold her untill she calmed down.

"Flare do you want to go on a walk in the gardens with me?"

"...Okay" her voice sounded both sad and hesitant which worried me. Usually she was overjoyed when we did something together. I opened the door and raised my hand but strangely instead of holding my hand like she did every time we went out she just looked away and walked in front of me.

I tried to talk to her but she just seemed so down and broken when she spoke which was worrying me to no end. Eventually we made our way to the open garden filled with chairs. Flare sat down and kept looking away from me with those big sad eyes of hers while sat down and tried to get her to open up as the area around started to fill with people in suits and dresses.

"Flare If your upset you know you can talk to me right?"

"I'm fine Blondie really I am."

"I don't mean to pry Flare but you just seem down and I'm worried about you. So please talk to me I hate seeing you upset."

My words seemed to have some effect seeing as she turned and looked at me and actually managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry Blondie"

"sorry for what?"

"...For everything" her voice was so soft and distant I almost didn't hear it but when I did my heart broke. Flare was apologizing for what she did to me in the games even though I had already forgiven her.

"I'm sorry for the games and for ruining your friendship with Natsu not to mention last night. I know you must have hated it and me and I understand if you don't want me around anymore."

"Flare."

"I'll move out as soon as we get back and I'll quit the guild and you'll never see me again"

"Flare! enough" she jumps back when I scream and starts to get up only for me to push her back down and take hold of her hands.

"Flare I've already forgiven you for the games, besides Natsu had always been a hot head and he'll calm down after a while, and what happened last night is not your fault."

"it's not?"

"apparently the spring was laced with love crystals which combined with water causes people to be attracted to each other."

She seemed to understand this but still looked a bit disappointed which confused me a bit.

"So you're not mad?"

"Flare you're my friend of course I'm not mad although I a bit upset that you thought I could ever hate you now come here you big fool" I open my arms and Flare flies right into them nearly squeezing the life out of me as she cries tears of joy burrowing deeper into my arms and shoulder. With her hair right in front of me I couldn't help but notice that it smelled of the shampoo that I always used wich explained why I kept running low.

Suffice to say during our little display a women in a blue business suit took notice of us and made her way over before coughing and getting our attention.

"Sorry to intrude but I couldn't help but notice that you two are from Fairy Tail, which is a chance opportunity for our company at this time." As Flare detached herself I got a better view of the surroundings.

Everywhere I looked I saw men wearing tuxedos and women wearing wedding dresses as different photographers took photos of them.

"You see I represent Magical Maiden and I was hoping if it's not too much trouble if you two would be willing to be part of our photo shoot. It would be a huge success if two fairy tail mages would be featured in this issue."

After the little chaos of the magical games wedding event I wasn't in the mood to get into a wedding dress and was about to turn down her offer when Flare tugged on my sleeve her face burning and her voice low.

"I'll do it if Blondie does it."

And so two pairs of eyes turned to me waiting for my answer, part of me wanted to just say no but they way Flare kept looking at me and then to the girls getting their pictures taken helped me find the answer pretty easily.

"Alright we'll do it."

The lady screeched in excitement before calling over to her workers and before we knew what was happening we were carried off to the changing rooms. I was stuffed into a dress that was a bit to tight in some areas and soon Flare emerged in a dress of her own.

"Alright I need two grooms over here for the two mages." one man holding a clipboard says into a earpiece after looking between us.

In response Flare latches on to my arm

"No! Blondie's mine." I was taken back a bit by this but I was actually happy that she wanted to this with me. The man in front of us looks at us before speaking into his earpiece.

"Scratch that it seems like the mages are doing the shoot as a couple."

Before I could say anything we were marched over to the other couples and asked to strike pose after pose and do everything from eating cake to dancing together and then finally standing at the altar they had set up and sharing a kiss. When the flashes started going off around us Flare looked up at me eyes showing how nervous she was and her cheeks blazing. It was just so cute that without thinking I leaned in and placed a kiss right on her forehead not noticing the flash go off beside me.

"Alright everyone we got all we need for the magazine." I hear after I pull back to a extremely embarrassed looking Flare. When we change back to our regular clothes a couple passes us by but not before speaking their minds to us.

"I can't belive this Mindy, I thought Magical Maiden was supposed to be doing a photo shoot for couples not a couple of ugly freaks." the girl beside him just laughed which stung far more than any words.

Within seconds two blazing objects shoots past me and send the man and women flying into a nearby pond. I didn't even have to turn to know that Flare had done it. I do however turn and plant a small kiss on her cheek in appreciation.

"You didn't have to do that Flare."

"They can say what they want about me, but I won't let anyone talk to you like that Blondie." She said as we walked back inside hand in hand while I kept thinking about how Flare always seemed to be protective of me when I was in danger. As we neared the room a dark-skinned women wearing a purple robe appeared in smoke and was about to knock when she noticed us.

"Oh good I didn't want to disturb you two."

"And you are?"

The mysterious women summoned a small card and handed it two us.

"I'm the world renown Madam Kronos, master of all things present and future and I'm here to give you both a quick glimpse of your lives three years from now."

"Alright I guess that sounds fun."

"Perfect now just hold still and try to let your minds grow blank."

Without a warning she grabs our hands and after a few seconds of glowing my eyes fade back and everything around me turns to darkness. When I could finally open them I was back In the guild watching myself sit at the bar ,but for some reason I was having trouble moving and when I looked down I became worried because... apparently three years from now I was pregnant. Looking around I saw Natsu with a pink haired child and a smiling Lisanna along with a red-eyed child chewing metal being watched by Levy and Pantherlilly. However the most startling thing came moments later when a future Flare came over to my future self and rubbed my enormous belly before leaning down and kissing me full on the lips which caused the scene to dissolve sending me back to the present.


	5. Two new couples

I don't exactly understand what I saw in my vision I mean me and Flare? I don't have anything against her or a relationship between two women, but I just never really thought much about relationships. It was these thoughts that held my attention as I looked out the window as we travel on train back to town and to the guild. Although I was distracted Flare seemed to be on cloud nine every few moments looking to me and smiling before writing something in a small notebook she had gotten before we left the inn.

Every time she looked at me my mind kept going back to everything that's happened. First she becomes my roomate and friend then she defends me against a arrogant nobel. And in gratitude we go to a couples inn together where I kiss her in a drug induced frenzy followed by a wedding shoot where I kiss her again before seeing a future of us together. Wait a minute through all of this the only time Flare seemed distant is when she thought I hated her and wanted her gone, does this mean she has feelings for me?

This entire time the thought of her having feelings for me had never crossed my mind but in reality it made sense. Although I could just be completely wrong and she just sees me as a really close friend, yeah that had to be it.

"Flare I never thought to ask you and if it's to personal just say so but what did you see i your future vision?"

It was only for a brief second but when I asked her she stopped breathing and a small part of her hair stood straight up showing that she was either nervous or just surprised.

"I just saw... something that made me hopeful and happy."

"Really like what?"

"Just that in the near future I'd be exactly where I want to be." Not the response I was expecting and her answer really did nothing to help with solving the puzzle of my vision. The rest of the train ride home was in silence as I didn't want to make her uncomfortable with questions and I really didn't want to think to hard on this.

About two hours later we found ourselves walking down the street to our shared home when I noticed something strange about our window. It was opened from the inside which probably ment that a random teammate had decided to burst into my room once again, when I made my way up the stairs and opened the door I was greeted by the smell of fish and not surprisingly found the always annoying blue cat happy enjoying a large fish along with most of the contents of my fridge on my bed.

"Oh hi Lucy welcome home." he says in between bites.

"Happy I thought I told you not to just barge into my room! you're getting fish all over the bed!"

As if just now noticing this he looks down at his mess before flying up and eating in mid air.

"Please tell me Natsu isn't in my bath or somewhere else in my house."

"Nah he's off in the woods fishing so I came here to get some free food. Oh and Mira wanted to talk to you about something"

Three seconds later the furry menace found himself flung out the window by Flare's hair while I took a look at he did to the fridge.

"Well he completely devoured everything in here, Flare I know we just got back but do you think you can run out and pick up what we need while I go and see what Mira wants?"

Although Flare was nervous being at the guild or around a large group of people, she always seemed to enjoy shopping probably because the local shop owners knew she was a friend of mine.

"Sure Blondie but what does Mira want?" I could never understand why she can say other people's names while I was always blondie, I guess she just prefered her nickname for me.

"Oh I think I might know, but you go and pick up the supplies I'll be home later."

A few minutes later when I opened the door to the guild I was instantly greeted by me friend Levy who was literally bouncing with excitement which could only mean one of two things.

"Lucy you'll never belive what happened! I couldn't believe it myself."

"What happened?" I say moving us toward an empty table so we can talk.

"Well I was just sitting here talking to Jet and Droy when Gajeel dropped a book on the table. He said he just found it in some ruins after a monster slaying mission and thought I would want it. It turned out to be a long lost magical tome for script magic and it's history."

I smile inwardly at this, everyone knew of Levy's weakness for books. Ten to one Gajeel spent a long time looking for something to impress her.

"I haven't been able to put it down since"

"And something tells me you're leaving something out." she blushed which told me I was right.

"Well I was so excited that I may have hugged him and maybe I kissed his cheek."

"And after that?"

"He asked if I wanted to go out sometime and I said yes."

"Good for you Levy, I bet he's been waiting for the right chance to ask you out."

Nearly everyone in the guild had known of Gajeel's crush on Levy and there was even a small group betting on when he would ask. As I was talking with Levy about her upcoming date with Gajeel somehow Mira snuck up on me and dropped a magazine on the table getting my attention.

"I knew something was going on between you and Flare." I followed her finger and saw the new issue of Magical Maiden where somehow my kiss with Flare had made the front cover.

"I had a feeling you two were more than just friends, but to kiss her where the world will see now that is impressive." She states in an enticed way while clapping her hands together.

"Wait I" but it was to late to tell her seeing as other female members had joined in to discus this. I even got a slap on the back from Erza in congratulations it escalated even more with Levy spoke up about her success with Gajeel. Soon the entire guild was celebrating with of course ment it got very loud and wild wich allowed me to sneak away and make a break for home. When I opened the door the sound of the shower was all I heard which ment Flare was back and using the bathroom so I out of energy I fell face first onto the bed. I was just about to drift off when i noticed a small red book laying next to me and being the curious type picked it up to examine it.

"This must be the book Flare was writing in, I know I shouldn't but I just have to know."

What I didn't expect to find when I opened it was this.

_It finally happened I kissed Blondie! She wasn't mad either saying that it was the springs fault which made me happy. I also got to see her in a wedding dress but I was to nervous to tell her how I feel but she kissed me again if only on the forehead._

As I read on her actions earlier made sense, how she was always blushing and happy to be with me finally made it obvious that she had some pretty strong feelings for me but I continued on.

_Saw a vision of Blondie and I together in the future and I couldn't be happier! I think I even saw that she was pregnant... married to her is good but starting a family is a dream come true. So I've decided to tell her how I feel and hope that she feels the same. Although I bet someone as perfect as her wouldn't want to be with someone with my history." _I closed the book after that and wipe the few tears that were rolling down my cheeks and put the book back where I found it just as the bathroom door opened revealing Flare.

"Oh Blondie I didn't hear you come in" she froze just as she saw the book in my hand.

"Flare I want you to be honest...did you mean what you said in your book?"

A very long time passes before she says anything but I hear it in the smallest voice I've ever heard her in

"Yes."

She starts to cry so I drop the book and rush to her enveloping her in my arms as she cried and said a lot of unhearble words. In my panic at seeing her break down I grabbed both of her cheeks and silenced her with a kiss. Her entire body stopped as she melted into the kiss as she wrapped her hands around my neck pulling me closer. We stayed like that for a while untill we broke apart to breathe.

"Blondie does this mean?"

"I'm not sure Flare but I'm willing to give us a try"

We shared another kiss as I thought about what my future with her would be. But something told me Natsu wasn't going to take this well.


	6. Natsu finds out

I honestly couldn't believe it myself, but here I was sitting in the guild talking to Cana and Mira about how I had decided to try dating Flare. But honestly a small part of me was overwhelmed by the fact that I was dating. Then again it was being pushed down by the memory of kissing and holding her close.

"So Lucy have you taken her to bed yet?" Cana asked downing half her ever present barrel of alchol.

"What!?" she just started laughing at me when my face grew red.

"Cana if you can't be nice I'll cut you off." Mira said giving Cana a light smack on the forehead. To anybody else this would have been a minor threat but to Cana it was a possible death sentence.

"But without my booze I'll die!"

"Then don't ask about something so personal, but Lucy in all honestly how is your relationship with Flare going? Whenever I see her with you she has such a happy expression on her face."

It was true that Flare had happier lately but we really haven't changed our daily lives. Well other then holding hands and occasionally kissing each other when we were alone life hasn't really changed.

"Yeah it's going well in fact she said that she had a surprise for me later."

"Three guesses what kind of surprise she has in store." I heard before Cana grabbed her barrel and fled laughing before Mira had a chance to act. I was just about to leave when the front doors were kicked open and Natsu came in smiling and happy which made me happy to see he was no longer mad. The minute he saw me he made his way over.

"Lucy! it's good to see you"

"You to Natsu, but where have you been lately." At this he suddenly got quiet which was strange for him. Then he looked around to see if anyone was watching only smiling when he saw nobody was around.

"Lucy first I want to say I was sorry for ignoring you lately I just needed time to get used to the idea of Flare being part of the guild after what she did."

"Like you did for Gajeel."

"Yeah something like that but anyway I just wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to go out with me sometime?" time froze around me as his words played over in my mind. Happy had said he'd been in the forest so he most likely hadn't heard about me and Flare, I'd always suspected he'd had some kind of feelings for me and he probably thought with Flare not around this was his chance to tell me.

"Natus you're a nice guy but I'm actually seeing someone right now."

All the hope drained from his face and he actually ignited his fist as he looked at me.

"Who? Is it Gray? that ice head doesn't deserve someone like you."

"Natus it's not anybody you might think it is."

"Maybe Loki that spirit has always been a ladies man ,but he should have the decency to stay away from what doesn't belong to him."

"Natsu who I choose to date is my business and if this is how your going to react then maybe you just stay away from me." I say pushing him before gathering my stuff and heading for the door.

"But Lucy I love you."

"And I love you two Natsu but only like a brother." A small part of me hoped he'd take this well and move on but a large part of me suspected he'd hear the first part and tuned out what he didn't want ot hear. I didn't stick around after that and went straight home only to find the door locked and faint humming on the other side.

"Flare can you open the door?" almost immediately the sound of scrambling was heard before Flare poked her head beyond the door.

"Blondie I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Yeah I had a run in with Natsu that didn't go well so I decided to head home and relax."

"You can't! I mean don't you have anything else to take care of? Can't you can come back later" Now she was acting strange. Flare was rather like a puppy when I came home always happy and welcoming so this made me a bit uneasy. So before I knew what I was doing I leaned in and kissed her on the lips pulling back just as she began to kiss back. With her still in her blissful state I pushed her gently out of the way and slid into our shared home only to be surprised by the makings of a very sweet and romantic dinner. The table was lined with my favorite foods and around every plate were my favorite flowers. On a nearby table was her red journal with a list of my favorite things followed by a series of cookbooks. I took one look at Flare's hands and saw nearly six bandages on her hands proving that she must have tried her hardest despite never trying something like this before which really melted my heart.

"You did all this?"

She turned to me sheepishly as if I had caught her doing something bad. "I wanted to do something special for you Blondie."

I pulled her into another kiss this one deeper than the last.

"You know if you keep this up I might never let you go." I tell her as I pull away.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Eventually she sits me down at the table and tells me to wait seeing as she hadn't quite gotten every detail perfect before I had come home so for now I was enjoying sitting here as she moved from pot to pot every so often looking to her journal and then to the cookbook. And then reality crashed down on me, with Flare cooking and humming to herself while I watched from the table made it feel like we were a married couple. My hand immediately went to my stomach remembering the vision of the future I had seen but this time instead of pushing it from my mind I actually smiled. Not long after that we sat down and I enjoyed the dinner she prepared even if some parts were a bit burnet it was the thought that counts. Although the fact that she watched my every move while nervously fidgeting with her hands made me a bit nervous.

"Is it good? I never tried to cook for someone before so I might have made a few mistakes."

"Flare calm down, it's delicious and besides you put all your heart into making this means more to me then you can imagine."

As we finish our meals and start to clean up Flare sneaks up from behind me and pulls me wrapping her arms around my waist before moving them up to my neck lightly kissing. When she pulls away I felt an small weight at my collarbone and looked down to see a small ruby necklace on a detailed silver chain.

"I saw it in a window when I went for some cookbooks and I thought you might like it"

"I love it Flare, you've made this entire evening a perfect memory and I can honestly say that I'm proud to not only call you my friend but my girlfriend."

She all but bursts into tears at my words only stopping as she pulls me into a hug. But our happy moment was cut short when the smell of fire filled the room. When I followed the smell I saw Natsu standing in the doorway a flaming flower in one hand and a look of pure rage on his face.

"She's your what!? It's bad enough she's in your house but now she steals you from me!?"

"Natsu what are you doing here?"

"I came to convince you to go out with me but when I get here I find that she's brainwashed you or used some black magic to steal you away from me. Now I'm going to do what I should have done from day one." He charges Flare with his fist and I act on impulse and try to block him but in his rage he doesn't even try to avoid me and uses his other hand to smack me to the ground. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Flare screaming.  
>"How dare you hurt Blondie! I'll kill you for that!"<p> 


	7. Clash of loved ones

Having your long time friend hit you in a fit of rage bad, but waking up some unknown amount of time later to see you house in shambles with a massive hole in the side was the worst.

"Oh how long have I been out?" somehow I managed to find an undamadged clock with told me I've only been out for a short time. And just when I started to wonder where Flare and Natsu had gone a massive explosion lit up the room. I rushed to the hole in the wall and couldn't believe what I was watching. Natsu and Flare were fighting on the rooftops not far from the my house each one causing massive amounts of damage to the enviroment and to themselves. I had witnessed Natsu's destructive powers many times in the past, but this was just nothing more than chaos.

"I have to stop those two but how? I would need a tidal wave to stop... wait that's it!" I had a plan brewing and not a lot of time before those two destroyed the entire city. So knowing what I had to do I grabbed the one key that could stop this and rushed out of the house and plunged my entire arm into the river.

"Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius!"

All the water started to glow as Aquarius emerged from the water.

"This better be important! I was on a date with Scorpio." As usual she was in a bad mood but I didn't have time for this.

"Please you've got to stop the two of them!"

She looks up at the two of them before looking back to me clearly unmoved by my friends fighting.

"Why? It's not my problem."

"But if you don't stop them Natsu and Flare will kill each other!"

She floats down untill she was at eye level.

"And I ask again why should I stop them? Just because you're not strong enough doesn't mean I have to do you work for you."

Her words were harsh as ever but there was a bit of truth to them. I've always been a bit weak and relied on others. If I was stronger I probably would have confronted Natsu about his feelings earlier on and let him down easy. Now I have to watch as he unleashed shot after shot of fire while Flare hides behind a shield made of hair. Her hair magic might allow her to do a lot with her hair but I've seen Natsu burn through steel so I knew Flare didn't have much time.

"Look if you're not going to help me save my girlfriend then just leave! I have more dependable spirits that will gladly help if I ask."

"Oh that's your girlfriend up there? Well why didn't you say so. Now that I know which gender you prefer I don't have to worry about Scorpio falling for you." As if that was all it took she pulled out her pot and funneled all the water from below into a massive water spout before sending the entire thing into Natsu encasing him in a water sphere. A second spout of water sweeped Flare off her feet and placed her right on front of me.

"Flare are you alright?"

As I checked her body I found that although she had some minor burns on her arms she seemed to be fine. Natsu however was trying to burn his way free but the water was shifting to fast creating a whirpool effect inside the sphere. He tried to summon more flames but used up his air in the process and passed out, seeing no more use for the sphere Aquarius dispersed it making Natsu fall the the ground before she turned her attention to the two of us Flare in particular.

"My work here is done, do not make me come back and clean up you mess again." with a flash of light she was gone leaving me to wonder how I was going to deal with this. Luckily for me Flare was here to keep me from freaking out. Although the way she kept looking at Natsu wasn't really helping.

"Come on Flare lets head to the guild and tell the others what happened."

When we reached the guild not only did they freak out when they saw us walk in with Flares injuries and the mark on my face, but when we told them how we got them Mira and Erza rushed out to retrieve and talk to Natsu which of course ment he'd be in a lot of pain shortly after. As soon as we'd been left alone I couldn't help but wonder if only for a second if Flare coming to the guild was a mistake but as soon as I looked at her smiling face as she rested her head on my lap I knew I was glad she was here dispite everything that had happened. Besides Natsu might be angry now but if the vision I saw a few days ago was right then soon enough he'll find his special someone... that is if Erza and Mira aren't to rough with him. As I stare down at Flare I start to stroke the side of her face which causes Flare to let out a satisfied moan as she opens her eyes.

"Blondie"

"Did I wake you?"

"No I was just resting a bit. Now I know things are kind of strange right now but what happens now? I don't want there to be more trouble between you and Natsu not to mention the other guild members who still aren't happy that I'm here." She looks at her guild mark and I know what she must be thinking so before she can speak I grab her hand and look her in the eye.

"Flare I can't promise it will be easy but give it enough time and everybody will accept you. Natsu just needs some time but I know he'll come around and as for the two of us, well only time will tell."


End file.
